


A Single Second

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the scene where Niall and Bananach are fighting at the Crow's Nest during Fragile Eternity. Seth only looked away for a single second...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Second

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am fairly obsessed with that scene from canon and have written several drabbles turning that moment into something more than it was.

~ A Single Second ~

Seth had only turned away for a moment to speak to the waitress. He didn't understand how the battle could have possibly taken such a drastic turn in the few seconds that his attention had been elsewhere. Even taking faery speed into account, he couldn't begin to imagine the events that would bring the opponents into their current position.

He just didn't get it.

He'd only looked away for a moment.

How had Niall and Bananach, in the space of a single second, gone from fighting to  _kissing_?

~end~


End file.
